A Daughter of Darkness
by FireSeraph
Summary: Jedda has decided to turn to the darkside. She'll encounter action, adventure, romance and heartbreak. Everybody strap in, it's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Chapter One

"Welcome my child. You truly are a Daughter of Darkness." Voldemort hissed. "Severus! Go back to the old man and tell him that he has lost her. She is ours now."

"Yes my lord." Severus said from the doorway, bowing.

"Wait. What if he didn't tell them that, but you sent me back or somehow let me extract information from them?" I said quietly to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort stood there for a moment, quiet, his red eyes staring a hole into my bowed head. He let out a sound in the back of his throat that sounded like a sigh. "She has a good idea there… Let us consider those options before we inform the old fool of his loss." Voldemort turned to Rabastan and smiled. "Perhaps you could take Jedda to see if Bellatrix has anything more… appropriate for Jedda to wear."

I looked down at my pale blue robes and wondered what was wrong with them. Rabastan muttered a "yes my lord", took my arm, pulled me to my feet and led me out of the meeting room. We walked to a fireplace and Rabastan pulled me close as he threw Floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Lestrange Manor!" I coughed as we were deposited in a beautifully arranged sitting room. Footsteps clicked down the hall and Bellatrix Lestrange leaned against the doorway, a slight smile on her pale face.

"The Dark Lord has informed me of the situation. Come and follow me." She said, turning and heading down the hall.

Rabastan followed her, and I followed him as we made our way through the magnificent manor. It was large and extravagant, and yet it had a dark air about it. I certainly didn't want to stay there any longer than I had to. Bellatrix stopped at a large door and went in, Rabastan and I followed. She went straight to her closet and started pulling out clothing and throwing it on the bed.

"Now Rabby, what exactly do you think she should wear tonight? It has to be somewhat revealing and dark." Bellatrix said, holding up dresses to me.

"Well then Bella, I don't think you have anything she can wear. All your clothing is _very_ revealing." Rabastan said, sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs and chuckling at her scowl. "Bella, I'm sure you'll find something she can wear. Just nothing that is going to make her look like a whore."

Bella scoffed and went back to holding dresses up to me. When she held up a silky, midnight black dramatic V-neck halter dress that gathered at the midriff with a gorgeous bias-cut hemline with a floor length back and mid-thigh length front, my jaw dropped and she grinned.

"This is it! This is the dress for you. Go try it on." She said, handing the dress to me and shoving me towards the closet, closing the doors.

I put on the dress, took a deep breath and stepped out into the room. Bella and Rabastan stopped talking as I stood there in the dress, feeling self-conscious. Rabastan was looking at me and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't make out… I had no way of confirming it, but I had a hunch that it was lust. Bella recovered quickly and put black 4-inch heels on my feet and stood back to admire how I looked.

"Well, my work here is done. I suggest you get her to the dinner, Rabby, before the Dark Lord has your hide." Bella said, giggling. "Rudy and I will be there soon."

"Thank you Bella. We'll talk to you at dinner." Rabastan said, taking my arm and leading me downstairs.

"What dinner?" I hissed as we entered the sitting room.

"The dinner where the Dark Lord introduces you to the Death Eaters as his apprentice, partner in evil, whatever term he decides to use. Please behave yourself. Whatever you do wrong, I get punished for it, and I personally don't feel like being crucioed for three hours tonight." Rabastan said, throwing Floo powder into the fireplace, taking me into his arms and yelling, "Riddle Manor!". When we stepped out of the fireplace, Death Eaters were everywhere.

I closed my eyes, took a shaky breath and whispered, "What have I done?"

983489778987934898794387789438795

A/N: Jedda's dress is on my profile as my picture.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Chapter Two

As Rabastan and I started into the parlor, everyone stopped talking and stared at us. One man showed more interest than others and stepped forward, taking my hand and placing a light kiss on the top. He grinned up at me, showing unusually sharp canines.

"My lady, a pleasure to finally meet the famous Jedda Black." He purred, straightening up and keeping a hold on my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also Mister…." I trailed off because I didn't know who he was.

"Ah, yes, I am Fenrir Greyback." He said, raising an eyebrow when I jerked my hand from his grasp.

I felt Rabastan's hand trail up my back and settle on my neck, where he squeezed gently. I glared daggers up at Rabastan and his eyes flashed with anger. When I tried to maneuver out of Rabastan's grasp, his grip only tightened and I winced.

"Now now Rabastan, there is no need to hurt the girl. She obviously doesn't like me." Fenrir said, feigning hurt.

"You turned my godfather." I hissed through clenched teeth, searching for my wand. I realized then that I had left it on my dresser this morning. I was going to a Death Eater dinner/meeting and I was wandless.

Fenrir laughed lightly. "I've turned a lot of people. How can I possibly remember them all? But I do remember your godfather… Remus Lupin, yes? He was particularly a challenge. Didn't give up easily. Do you know I can still hear his screams?"

I launched myself at him, cursing him as I latched onto his front and began scratching and hitting him with every bit of strength I had. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed, twisting out of the hands that were holding me back. The force of my jump had knocked Fenrir back and I was sitting on top of him, screaming, hitting and biting with all that I was worth. When I was finally jerked off, I was panting heavily and I could feel that my face was flushed. I turned on the person that had a hold of me and realized it was Rabastan. I was still trying to get out of his grasp when the back of his hand connected with my cheek. I hit the floor gasping for breath. My face was stinging and I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes. I saw Fenrir stand up and dust himself off, laughing the whole time. I turned my face toward the ground and let a tear fall. Footsteps came toward me and someone grabbed my elbow. I looked up into Rabastan's face and backed quickly out of his grasp. Hurt flashed across his eyes as he reached for me again and I whimpered. I saw Draco Malfoy walk into the room and walk towards me. He held his hand out to me and I slid my small hand into his sizably larger hand. Draco pulled me to my feet gently and gave me a soft smile.

"I'll escort you to your seat. The Dark Lord will be here soon, and you should be seated when he arrives." Draco said quietly, putting his arm around my waist and leading me out of the room.

We passed Rabastan and I refused to look at him, my hair covering the cheek that was red with his hand print.

"You're behavior wasn't the kind of behavior I would expect from someone who had come totally over to our side and left her old life behind." Draco said, looking straight ahead.

"Well, the man raised me. It's not easy to just let go." I said, sticking my chin out defiantly. "Do you doubt my loyalty to our Dark Lord?"

"I do not doubt your loyalty, but you must understand that you _will_ be punished by the Dark Lord for attacking one of his men _in front_ _of_ about twenty Death Eaters. It won't be as bad as Rabastan's, but you will be punished." Draco informed me softly.

"I will accept whatever punishment he gives me." I said, raising my chin defiantly.

Draco nodded and led me into the dining room. He sat me down at a chair that was directly to the left of a large chair at the end of the table. People, well Death Eaters, were starting to arrive in the room and took their seats. Rabastan sat down silently beside me and I waited to see who would be sitting directly across from me. I knew that the Dark Lord would be the one to sit in the large chair at the end of the table; I just wanted to know who would sit at his right. I looked up when two double doors opened and the Dark Lord entered, followed by Severus Snape. The Dark Lord stood behind his chair at the head of the table and Snape sat down in the chair at his right.

"Welcome, my followers. Most of you know why you have been called here, and for those of you don't know, shame on you. We are here to welcome Jedda Black into our ranks as my apprentice. She is almost as powerful as me and is a key to Harry Potter's downfall. You will treat her with as much respect as you treat me, and anyone who she has a complaint against will die a slow and painful death." The Dark Lord hissed, smiling sadistically. "Now, we eat."

Food magically appeared and conversations started up as everyone started eating. I some food on my plate, mostly sticking to fruits and vegetables. I kept my arms tucked in close to my body so that I would have no chance of bumping into Rabastan or the Dark Lord. I was cutting open a pomegranate when the Dark Lord addressed me.

"What happened to your face, Jedda?" He hissed, looking at me.

I almost choked on a seed and had to cough a few times before I could speak. I looked quickly over at Rabastan before I turned to the Dark Lord.

"There was an incident earlier in the parlor, my lord." I said quietly.

"An incident?" He asked.

"Yes my lord. I will show you the memory after dinner, if that is what you wish." Rabastan said, cutting into the conversation.

"Very well Rabastan." Voldemort said, looking into my eyes one more time before I returned to slicing my fruit.

I lifted my eyes slightly to see Snape watching me. He sighed and slightly shook his head, like he knew what had happened and knew what the punishment would be. A shiver went up my spine and for once, I was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Chapter Three

Surprisingly, dinner flew by rather fast. A knot formed in my stomach as the Dark Lord stood and motioned for Snape, Draco, Rabastan and I to follow. I followed slowly, dreading every step. Draco looked back at me, grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. I smiled a little, but it probably looked more like a grimace. The Dark Lord stopped in the middle of the large meeting room and turned towards Rabastan.

"Open your mind, Rabastan." He hissed, his dark red eyes staring into Rabastan's chocolate brown ones. "Legilimens."

I stood there, tense and waiting for the Dark Lord to finish seeing the memory. Finally, the Dark Lord looked over at me and frowned.

"You attacked Fenrir Greyback in front of my Death Eaters?" He hissed.

"Yes, I did." I stated bravely, looking the Dark Lord in the eye. "And I am prepared to take any punishment you see fit to give."

"Well, it seems to me that you've already received your punishment. However Rabastan, has not received his, for punishing you." The Dark Lord replied, an evil glint in his eyes. Without warning, he turned his wand on Rabastan and cried, "Crucio!"

I turned my face away from the sight of Rabastan writhing on the floor, his face contorted in pain. I admit to have started having feelings for Rabastan, and even though he slapped me, I would never wish this pain upon him. Finally, the Dark Lord lifted the curse and Rabastan hoisted himself to his feet.

"You will now share your protection duties with Draco. Dismissed." The Dark Lord said and we all bowed our heads and left.

I walked slightly ahead of them both, trying my best to deter them from talking to me. I could hear them talking in low tones behind me and I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll take tonight. You get some rest." Draco told Rabastan, raising his voice so I could hear them clearly.

"I'm fine Draco. She and I need to talk." Rabastan said, and I turned back and glared at them both.

When we reached my door, I threw it open, stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I heard Draco murmur a faint, "good luck man" and then the bedroom door closed. I leaned against the sink and splashed some water on my face. When I looked up into the mirror, I jumped back slightly at my reflection. I looked scary. Rabastan's handprint was on my face in red and there was a small cut near my eye where his ring had caught my face. I washed my face delicately and changed into pajama shorts and a tank top. I took a deep breath and walked into my room, picking up a brush and brushing my hair. I saw Rabastan gulp down a potion as I walked into the room, but I quickly diverted my eyes away from him. I didn't want to look at him or talk to him.

"Jedda." Rabastan said, putting his hand over mine and stopping my jerky movements.

I jerked my hand out of his grip and turned away from him.

"Jedda Rose Black, do not turn your back on me." He growled, grabbing my arm and spinning me back around to face him. I gasped and flinched as his hand came in front of my face and he froze. "Jedda, please." His voice had turned pleading.

"What? What do you want from me? To forget it all and move on? Well I can't do that. You hit me, Rabastan. Backhanded me so hard I fell to the floor." I replied, moving my eyes to the dresser.

Rabastan put his hand under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking him in the eye. His deep chocolate brown eyes were full of concern and pain. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I nodded and leaned into him. He set his chin on the top of my head and sighed. "Jedda, you and I both know that we have feelings for each other that aren't just as friends. We both also know that this could be bad for the both of us… that the Dark Lord may not be happy with our relationship, should we choose to let it escalate past friendship. Would you like to take our relationship farther?" He asked quietly.

I looked up at him, stood up on the tips of my toes and pecked my lips slightly to his. When I pulled back, we both has smiles on our faces. "Yes, I would like to take our relationship farther."

32434234223434234223

A/N: OOOOO, the relationship is heating up. Any suggestions, please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Since my story is too "simple" and the pieces are fitting together too nicely…….. Well, strap in. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

Chapter Four

Just as the words left my mouth, my bedroom door flew open and I heard someone cry, "Cruico!" I was engulfed in pain and fell to the floor with tears in my eyes. After a while, the spell was removed and I looked up to see Rabastan being held back by his brother, Rodolphus, and the Dark Lord's wand pointing straight at me.

"What, the hell, was that about?" I gasped as I regained my feet.

"Take her to Severus. He'll know what to do." The Dark Lord hissed at Goyle Sr.

Goyle Sr. grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of my room and down the hallway. He opened a door and threw me into the room, then closed the door behind him. I huffed indigently and looked around to see Professor Snape looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is going on Professor?" I yelled, balling my hands into fists.

"I assure you, Miss Black, yelling at me will get you nowhere." He said silkily.

I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot. "Just tell me."

"The Dark Lord has sent you here for me to give you a potion that will erase your memory. I, of course, will not do this, but you must act like your memory is gone. You and I both know that neither of us are totally loyal to the Dark Lord, and that I am working on getting both of us out of here." Snape said, moving to sit in a chair in front of the fire.

My eyes widened as he said that I wasn't really loyal to the Dark Lord. What if the Dark lord heard him? What if we were found out? Snape let out a sigh and shook his head.

"This room is entirely soundproof. No one can hear anything that we say. Now, I need to ask you a very important question." He said, looking me in the eye.

I nodded slightly, moving to sit in the armchair across from him.

"Do you think that Rabastan would leave if we did?" Snape asked.

I hesitated, and then replied, "Yes, I do think that he would."

"That is all I needed to know. Be ready to leave tomorrow night. I'll contact you." He said, standing up and motioning for me to leave.

I left his room and returned to mine slowly, looking for any sign of the Dark Lord or Rabastan. I found neither of them, but Draco was sitting in the armchair beside my bed. He shook his head at me as I walked into my room and I just glared at him.

"Don't even think about giving me a lecture Draco Malfoy, I am _not_ in the mood." I growled, storming around the room and opening cabinets. "Where is Rabastan?"

"Gone, sent away, far away from here. The Dark Lord is very displeased with both of you."

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. I want my Rabastan NOW!" I screamed and the floor shook a little.

"You won't get him _now_ and throwing your little temper tantrum won't help either. You are confined to your room until further notice so you can come up with a reason that your memory is not erased." Draco said as he got up and stretched. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to lock you in your room and then go to bed. Good night."

"Draco don't you dare lock that door!" I yelled and ran towards him. He got out the door before I could get to him and I heard the lock click into place.

I cursed every single person in that building, excluding Severus of course. He was helping me out of this horrid place. As I sat there on my bed, I couldn't help but reflect on how stupid I had been. What was I thinking when I joined The Dark Lord? _Well, you were probably thinking about helping the Order_. I told my inner voice to shut up and then realized that I was talking to myself. "I'm going insane. This is going to be a very long night." I stated out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning my door was still locked and a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was sitting on a chair by the door. I growled slightly but sat down and ate the food. It was just past ten and I knew that the day would drag by slowly so I got up and took a long hot shower to waste time. When I got out of the shower I didn't even look at the clock so that I could save my sanity. I started packing my bags quickly, taking Bellatrix's beautiful dress and everything else that I had been given. I was going home and I was going to see my father again. Oh how I missed him so much! I had just gotten him back and then I left him. Guilt consumed me and started eating away at my stomach. Quickly, I pushed my guilt to the back of my mind and continued packing. Lunch appeared in my room around twelve and dinner appeared in my room around six. I sat around twiddling my thumbs and practically pulling my hair out with frustration. My door slammed open at ten o'clock on the dot and Severus ran in. He grabbed my bag, shrank it and pulled me towards the door.

"We must move quickly and quietly. No talking, no stumbling and no complaining." He said in a low voice.

I nodded quickly and he started off running down the hall as I followed. We were almost out the door when we ran into Draco. We all stopped, frozen. Draco looked at us with one eyebrow raised and then brought his right index finger to his lips. He winked at me and continued walking like nothing had happened. I let out a breath and sighed as we continued out of the house and into the yard. Severus put his hand on an old can and placed my hand on it also. We were whirled around and before I knew it we were standing in front of a house that was in the middle of a large field. It was kind of lopsided and yet it looked very homey. It was the Weasley house.

"Why didn't we go to Grimmauld Place? Isn't my father there?" I asked Severus quietly. When he didn't answer me I got worried. I looked at him and his face seemed pained. "What? What is it?"

"They didn't tell you?" He asked me curiously.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"Your father is dead." He stated quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine…I'm not sure who's it is, it's not mine. And please, this is my first X-Men fanfiction story, please go easy on me!!! LOL.

Chapter 5

"Dead?" I whispered; my legs gave out and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Severus grabbed me before I could hit the ground and he picked me up. As tears started falling down my face he carried me towards the house. "Don't, take, me, in there. I don't, want to see, them." I gasped out between sobs. Severus ignored me and continued moving towards the house at a steady pace. It didn't take him long to make it to the door and knock loudly.

"Identify yourself!" A woman's' voice barked through the door.

"It's Severus Snape and Jedda Black. For God sake's woman open the damn door." Severus roared.

The door opened and light poured onto the doorstep. I hid my face in Severus' robe and tried to calm my sobs.

"Good Lord Severus, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly as Severus walked into the kitchen.

"The bastards never told her all of what happened at the Ministry." Severus growled, moving around the kitchen. "Do you have a bedroom open, or can you make one? She needs to… to rest."

"Of course, she can have Percy's room. Follow me." Mrs. Weasley said, taking off up the stairs. "The poor dear, do you know if she's hungry? What does she like to eat?"

"I don't know Molly. I haven't exactly spent days talking with her about her lifestyle." Severus growled at her and she huffed back at him.

I was suddenly laid down on a soft bed and covered up. Mrs. Weasley had stopped outside of the bedroom and Severus turned around to leave. I grabbed his hand and he froze. As he turned to look at me, I took a deep breath.

"I know that you never liked my father, and that you don't like me, but please… don't leave me." I pleaded quietly.

He sighed, nodded at Mrs. Weasley who shut the door, pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down. And that's how I fell asleep. My hand wrapped in my Potions Professors' hand and my heart slowly breaking.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a loud crash. I sat straight up and looked around wildly. When I looked down I saw that Severus was on the floor in a heap, with his hair wild, his robes wrapped around him and the chair that he had been sitting in prior to falling on top of him. I couldn't help it and I started laughing. He stood up quickly, righted himself and scowled at me, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Glad you're feeling better." He growled.

"Actually, the sadness is coming back… maybe you could fall out of the chair again?" I asked politely.

He glared at me and stalked out of the room. I followed slowly behind him because I didn't want to be alone in this house. I knew that Fred might be around here somewhere and I didn't want to run into him. I don't think that I could handle that after what I had just been told. He must've heard me walking behind him because he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Just because I've been… agreeable towards you for the past few days does _not_ mean that I wish to adopt you and become your new father." He told me quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I never entertained that idea, sir, but I must've known that my snarky professor would come back sooner or later."

I stalked off down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was flitting around the kitchen making breakfast. When she realized I was standing in the doorway and watching her, she smiled at me and practically ran to give me a hug. She squeezed me tight and stood back to look at me.

"You've changed! What do you want for breakfast? Pick anything, and I'll make it." She said as she moved back to the stove.

"Just some toast and eggs please. I'm not that hungry." I replied quietly as I sat down heavily on a kitchen chair.

Severus , or Professor Snape as I guess I should start calling him again, walked into the kitchen and I raised my eyes up to look at him. He looked at me and then picked up a large black satchel that was sitting on the floor.

"Thank you, Molly, for your hospitality, but I must return to Hogwarts to talk with Dumbledore. Ms. Black, I'll be in touch. You will most likely have return within the next few days, if not today." He said quickly and walked straight out of the door with no other comment.

Molly sighed as she set my plate of eggs and toast in front of me. A glass of milk was added to the setting and then she turned back to cooking. I had just taken a bite of my toast when I heard loud footsteps come stomping down the stairs. Hermione, Harry, and George walked into the kitchen and stopped when they saw me sitting there.

"Jedda!" Hermione screamed as she grabbed me up in a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Hermione."

Harry hugged me after Hermione let go, and George stood back slightly, like he didn't know what he wanted to do. He finally decided on giving me a one armed hug and sitting down quickly to start eating. I smiled sadly and began eating my toast again.

"So, Hermione, how have things been?" I asked as she put food on her plate.

"It's been okay. You know, we're all getting ready for the next school year." She said nonchalantly, but I didn't miss her cutting her eyes slightly at George. "How are you?"

"Just perfect." I told her, smiling up at her and then I stood up from the table. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

They all looked like they were going to protest but I was out of the door before a word was said. I loved the Weasley home because it was located practically in the middle of nowhere and it was quiet. I enjoyed my walk outside because I hadn't been allowed out in awhile. When I went back inside, I froze and my heart dropped into my stomach. I had promised myself that I was over it, but when I saw Angelina Johnson in the arms of Fred, I realized that I didn't quite have closure yet. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. Everyone in the kitchen looked up at me and Fred's jaw dropped.

"J-Jedda." He sputtered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Chapter Six

I forced the lump in my throat down and smiled up at Fred.

"Hello Fred, Angelina. It's great to see you both." I said as I looked at them both.

Fred let go of Angelina and stepped towards me just as the fire in the fireplace turned a bright green.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to bother you again, but could you send Miss Black through?"

I never thought I would be so happy to hear Severus Snape, the great bat of the dungeons, talking. I thanked Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality, said goodbye to my friends, and floo'd to Professor Dumbledore's office. I stumbled through and would have fallen if Professor Snape hadn't caught me.

"Thank you, professor." I said and he just grunted at me.

I smiled at Professor Dumbledore and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He picked up a bowl and held it out to me.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

I refused politely and looked down at my clasped hands.

"I suppose explanations are in order. Severus has told me what has occurred as of late, and I want you to know that we are doing everything in our power to find Rabastan Lestrange. Severus also relayed that you believe that Rabastan would join the Order, faithfully, if given the chance." Dumbledore said, looking at me over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes. I fully believe that. Rabastan is a good man at heart. He… he's made some mistakes, done terrible things, but I know that he's not his brother." I replied strongly.

"Well, we're looking for him adamantly. As for what we are going to do with you, you will begin training with Professor Snape as soon as term starts. He will be teaching you Occlumency, and will be your friend and confident." As Professor Dumbledore spoke, I found everything he said more and more amusing.

"Friend and confident? Severus Snape, the tall, dark haired man behind me that hated my father and hates me as well? The man would much rather set me on fire." I declared before going into a fit of laughter. This was rich.

"I would never intentionally hurt you, Miss Black." Professor Snape's voice traveled over my laughter.

"She knows that, Professor. I think that she just needs sleep." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, you're going to make a room for her in your quarters?"

My laughter choked to a stop at Professor Dumbledore's comment.

"A room for me in his quarters? I'm not living with him!" I exclaimed.

"There are still many people who wish you harm, Jedda. Students who are children of Death Eaters will try everything in their power to hurt you, or take you back to Voldemort. We cannot take any chances with you."Professor Dumbledore's voice left no room for arguing.

"Come with me, Miss Black." Professor Snape said and I heard the door open.

I stood up slowly and turned around to face my professor. He swept out of the room quickly, his long black robes billowing behind him, and I followed as quickly as I could. His strides were long and quick, and my short legs couldn't keep up very well. I was running by the time we reached the dungeons. He came to a sudden stop and I slammed into his back. The professor turned and looked down his nose at me.

"Perhaps you should get your eyes checked, Miss Black." He said silkily.

"_Perhaps_ you should give me some warning before you come to a dead stop after making me run to keep up with you!" I replied hotly.

He glared at me before turning to the portrait on the wall and saying, "Asphodel". The portrait swung open and Professor Snape walked in. I followed slowly, not quite sure what to expect. I was standing in a nicely sized sitting room that had floor to ceiling bookshelves everywhere. There were four doors that led from the sitting room, a large grandfather clock ticked loudly in the corner, and every other space was occupied by bookshelves. A fire was crackling nicely in the fireplace, and there was a couch and a cushioned chair that both looked very comfortable.

"My bedroom and my office are off limits. You, under no circumstances, are to enter either of those rooms. I took the liberty of having some clothes picked out for you. They are in the wardrobe in your room. The kitchen is through that door, and house elves will be happy to help you." He pointed to each door as he talked about it. "I am going to my office. Dinner is at six, we being training at seven. If you need anything, knock on my door."

I nodded quietly and watched him leave the room. His door shut loudly and I got the message; don't need him. I walked slowly to the door of my new "room" and opened it. My eyes widened at the sheer magnificence of the room. The room was shaded with light blue and lime green; two colors I wouldn't have expected Professor Snape to have picked out. There was a large canopy bed colored in light blue and lime green situated in the far right corner, along with a black desk not far from it. A black chair was pushed under the desk. My eyes wandered to the rest of the room and found two bookcases full of books, a large wardrobe, and the door to a walk in closet. I opened the wardrobe and found school robes, every day robes, jeans, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, scarves… it was amazing how much was in there. _How much did this cost?_ I wondered quietly to myself. _And why did Professor Snape go to all of this trouble?_ When I opened the closet my eyes widened even more. Shoes were lined in perfect rows in the bottom of the closet. School shoes, flip flops, high heels, boots, slippers… All colors, all types, all brands… Dresses, skirts, blouses and other dressy clothes were hung neatly in the top of the closet. I went to the bookshelves and started picking through the titles. You had the basic books, your standard books of spells, magical history books, and personal biographies. As I looked towards the bottom of the shelves I found books on potions of all types. I picked one up and flipped to the table of contents. I fell back onto my legs, sat cross legged, and let myself get caught up in the book. Before I knew it, the grandfather clock in the sitting room struck six and I was jerked out of my book. I stood up slowly, laid the book on my bed and headed into the kitchen. Professor Snape was already sitting at the table that was set and full of food. Roast beef, chicken, potatoes and different types of vegetables were stacked on the table. He had a glass of what looked like firewhiskey in front of him, and there was a glass of water in front of the other place setting.

"I wasn't sure what you ate, so I had the house elves bring two types." He said quietly as I sat down.

I nodded and filled up my plate. It was silent as the only sounds that were heard were the clink of silverware on plates. I took a sip of my water and looked up at my dark professor. He cut his roast beef into medium sized bites, stabbed the meat rather… savagely, and then placed it in his mouth slowly. He chewed with precise, calculated bites, and his Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Something interesting you, Miss Black?" He asked as he caught me looking at him.

I jerked out of my trance and looked into his dark eyes.

"Um, no, sir. I just, uh, never mind."

He looked at me curiously and went back to eating and I averted my eyes to my plate from then on. I started eating again, but stopped when Draco's face came up in my mind.

"Professor, is Draco on our side now?" I asked curiously, still staring at my food.

I heard him clear his throat and set his silverware on his plate. "I'm not at liberty to say, Miss Black. Whilst I assure you that we are in very hot water with the Dark Lord, I cannot disclose another's allegiance without their consent."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You could've just said that you can't tell me, Professor. You didn't need to choose your words so carefully."

"You are so very like Miss Granger sometimes." He said under his breath as he finished off his glass of firewhiskey.

"Oh, am I? Does that mean I am to assume that you have been… paying _extra_ attention to Hermione?" I grinned up at him, just to see how he'd react.

The Professor stood up quickly and slammed his chair into the table harshly. "She is my student." He hissed and then walked out of the kitchen.

I was only joking with him, to get a rise out of him. Of course, I never expected him to react so strongly… My eyes widened with a realization. Maybe he reacted so strongly because he _had_ been paying extra attention to Hermione. I stood up and quickly followed him into the sitting room.

"You have feelings for Hermione!" I exclaimed as he stopped in front of his bedroom door.

I immediately regretted the words as they came out of my mouth. His shoulders tensed and he turned around to look at me slowly. Fire blazed in his eyes and if looks could kill, I'd have been on the floor bleeding to death. Slowly. Before I knew it, I was against the wall with a hand lightly around my throat.

"Listen very carefully, Miss Black. My feelings, relations, or engagements with Miss Granger, or any other person for that matter, are none of your business. Next time, I suggest you keep your thoughts and revelations _to yourself._" He hissed my ear.

I nodded quickly and watched him retreat into his bedroom. The door slammed so hard that the bookcase against the wall shook and the books looked like they were going to fall. I waited to see if the books would fall, and if the professor would come back. Neither happened.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Not much of this is mine. Only a little bit. I make no money writing this. It's only for my enjoyment.

Chapter Seven

I quickly found out that upsetting Professor Snape when you had to live with him was not a good idea. I was extremely lonely in his rooms, not allowed to leave, and when he _was_ there, he was silent and moody. The night of the Welcoming Feast brought our first interaction besides glares and grunts.

"Miss Black, we will start your lessons tomorrow night, eight o'clock, my classroom." Professor Snape looked his usual foreboding self as he looked down at me.

"And what if someone asks me why I'm sleeping in your quarters?" I asked as politely as I could.

The professor glared down at me. "You will use another door to get to and from your room. It will seem as if you have been moved to your own private room."

"Why, though?" I followed him as he started out the door.

I stopped as he turned around in a flash of black robes. "If they pester you with these idiotic questions, tell them to _leave you alone_. You do not have to answer everyone's questions."

"They're my friends."

He sneered down at me and turned to leave once again. "You're just like your father. One day, you'll realize that no friends can be counted on."

The door shut behind him and I was left there, with only the crackling fire as company. His reference to my father cut through me like a knife. I had avoided thinking about him. Remembering him. And now, it was all back on the surface. The clock struck six o'clock, and that was my signal to head to the Great Hall to meet the students who were coming in from the carriages. I walked up the stairs slowly and found Hermione and the others easily.

"Are you alright, Jedda?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"I'm fine, Hermione." I replied, forcing a smile onto my face.

She didn't look convinced, but nodded and walked with me into the Great Hall. I froze and felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach when I looked at the Head Table. Rabastan Lestrange sat beside my Potions Professor, and he looked perfect. His hair was silky and tied behind his neck, his face was cleanly shaven, his clothes were impeccably clean, and he was alive. And no one told me. I took three steps toward the Head Table before I was grabbed. I struggled against the arms holding me back.

"Where are you going?" Harry hissed in my ear as he pulled me toward the Gryffindor table.

"Rabastan." I whispered, my eyes never leaving his chocolate brown ones.

"You didn't know he was okay?" Hermione asked me, shock clear on her face.

I turned slowly to look at Hermione and Harry. "You knew?"

"Everyone did. He was at the Burrow for a time… No one told you?" Hermione sounded as confused as I felt. "You can go see him after the feast."

I wanted to see him _now_. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I wanted…

"When I call your name, you will place the sorting hat on your head, and then go directly to your house."

Professor McGonagall's voice cut through my thoughts. I watched the sorting in anguish, unable to keep my mind from Rabastan. The food appeared on the table and I only put a small amount on my plate. I pushed the food around on my plate, sparing glances at Rabastan whenever I could. Whenever I looked at him, his eyes were on me also. Silence washed over the hall when Professor Dumbledore stood up to deliver his Welcome Speech.

"Welcome, to our new students. And to our older students, welcome back. I have some staffing arrangements that need to be addressed. Professor Snape will now be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Rabastan Lestrange will be taking Professor Snape's place as Potions Master." His announcement made me blink a couple of times.

Rabastan would be _teaching_. Rabastan would me teaching at _my school_. Rabastan would be teaching _me_ _at my school_. This was going to complicate things just a bit. When Professor Dumbledore released us from the Great Hall, I took off towards the Head Table. Rabastan met me in front of the table and stood there. I picked up speed until I was sprinting toward him. He picked me up in a hug and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The tears started to pour out of my eyes as I buried my face in his hair.

"I didn't know. I… I didn't know if you were alive. I…" I choked out the words into his ear.

"Jedda. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation." He said quietly as he squeezed me tighter.

"No one told me. When were you found?" I asked as I pulled away to look at him.

"A couple days ago. Wait, no one told you?" He replied, anger in his voice. "You're living with Severus though. He was one of the ones who saved me."

My eyes narrowed and I unlocked my legs from his waist to look for my Professor. He stood against the wall of the Great Hall, watching us. I stalked towards him at full speed, fuming. I put my hands out and tried to shove him, but he wouldn't even budge. I kept pushing him, and then resorted to hitting him.

"You never told me! I deserved to know!" I screamed at him as I pounded his chest.

He simply stood there, looking down at me; unfazed. I was pulled away from the Professor and into a warm embrace.

"Jedda, now is not the time. Why don't you go get ready for class tomorrow while I speak to my friend?" Rabastan said with a hard voice.

"Fine." I growled as I jerked out of his grasp and headed out of the Great Hall.

The nerve of that asshole. He didn't even tell me Rabastan was okay. I jerked open the new door that led to my room and slammed it behind me. How could he not tell me? How could no one tell me? I pulled out my school robes for the next day, laid them on my desk, and changed into pajama shorts and a tank top. I walked into the sitting room and called for the house elf.

"Dippy?" I asked and heard a loud POP! The house elf appeared and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Could you bring me a tea tray, please?"

The house elf nodded quickly and disappeared again. She came back just as quickly and set the tea tray on the table. I thanked her and poured myself a cup. I had been sitting there for about five minutes when the door slammed open. I stood up quickly, forgetting that I had the tea cup in my hand.

"As I told you, Rabastan, I did not think that she needed to know." Professor Snape's voice echoed through the quiet room.

I heard a scoff and the door slammed shut.

"The woman that I love didn't need to know that I was alive?!" Rabastan asked angrily.

They both stopped when they saw me standing there. The tea cup dropped from my hand and shattered against the cold, hard, dungeon floor. Rabastan Lestrange loved me.


End file.
